eternalremienfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Remien
Eternal Remien is a role-playing designed by Zeypher using the RPG Maker VX program as his prototype. Most of the systems that the creator has made are not supported with the program but is still kept in the back of the mind. It has been in the planning stages since 2003 and was originally being work on RPG Maker 2K3 at the time. Since the devlopment of VX, he switch it over with more enhance graphics and more options available that 2K3 didn't have. As of now, the game is still too short to have a playable demo available. Gameplay RPG Maker VX Battle The battle system will be half real-time and half ATB system. The player will be able to see the enemy and the enemy will try to chase you down (all enemies have different chasing speeds) you can either engage them or not. There will be a certain percentage of how often you can gain initiative or getting attack from behind. Once engage in battle, as with normal ATB system like Final Fantasy VII. You'll need to wait for your gauge to fill up before you can conduct any action. Depending on the character's speed determine who shall attack first. From there you can choose to attack with your weapon, use your skills, or items (when used only drop the gauge 25%). During special scenes, like boss battle, it may be scripted to what attacks the enemies will do and when. Some battles you may also have the option to win or lose (all resulting in different scenes) or battles where you must win or else resulting in the game over screen. When choosing skills, depending on who you are you'll need to go to their learn abilites. For examples, if you're controlling Talos, you'll need to scroll over to Red Arts and choose from there. As you progress in the game, you can eventually master that arts and begin learning your second Art, then three and finally try to master all four. (Note: I may only feature this in ER II. I haven't decided yet.) Console Battle As the creator has hoped if it ever it become a console remake, the battle is be fully real time and each button will consist of different movement. There will an attack button, with the L and R buttons being shortcut to magical skills. You can manuel select them as well with the directional pad with the menu being present in the lower left corner of the screen. Every action you do affect on improving your stats however minutely. It will up to four party (if four members are currently available), and players are able to switch controls of characters on the fly. Every person has their own equipment list and item list as well as how much items they can carry. You can buy different accessories to hold more items. During battle, they drop all their gear and items so it doesn't affect their speed. Yet there'll be events when you'll need to hold on your equipment (in fear of it getting stolen during battle) and thus lowering their evade and agility. Since it real time battle, this dropping of equipment will be a brief loading screen animation which can be skipped and thus engage in battle. If you decide to flee, you'll need to run back to your equipment (marker on map) and continue on your way. If you decide not to battle at all, hold the L and R buttons and it prevent you from dropping your equipment and running away. There'll some enemies that will be too quick for you if you get too close thus preventing you from escaping. When using skills, you can assign shortcuts from the main menu for the top four you commonly use or find useful. So it's a easy tab for your powerful and useful abilities. You can press the analog button (R3 button for PS3 or the right analog button for 360) to switch to item shortcut, and press again to switch back. Those can also be adjusted on the item menu. You can also manuel select it as well. There'll be an menu screen at the bottom left, using the direction pad you can scroll to the desire option to exacute action. Yes it take longer, but it is still an option in seletion character's moves. Those character you don't physically control will be AI based and options are available in main menu so choose their style of approach, such as Healer, Relentless Assault, Defensive, etc. (Note: I haven't really gotten in too depth with it, because I don't have the capabilities in making a game for the PS3 or 360.) Plot Setting The world of Asuria is filled with various terrains, landscapes, cities, towns, and villages. The story takes place in the year 2014, exactly 500 years after the victory of the Kulan War. The story starts exactly the day before the Anniversary Festival that is given annually since that day. As you progress into the story more, you'll start visiting green plains, deserts, and forests throughout the continent of Asuria. Some bigger cities you'll visit are Hyno City, Rirnikk, Yuni, and the grand captial of Nyro. Once you gain access to other forms of transportation you'll able to visit the Northern regions of Remienium Island also known as the Empire of the Exiles. It is there where the island is completely comprise of the four Remien Arts within the environment. Some examples include a Fire Blaze Ice Cavern, or the Lightning plains. It is also commanded under one Ruler yet still divided their own Lesser Ruler within each community who takes commands from the Greater Ruler. There is also another continent east of the Asuria continent which comprises the Asuria world as a whole but are given less rights by the rest of the Non-Remien rule. That being the Kulanic World which is a dictorship rule under the blood relatives from the Kulan Wars. Exploration here without permission from the Grand Leader of Nyro is forbidden and any one found (using sensitive radar systems) are killed instantly. After the war, a peace treaty was made so that no one of the opposite race may enter each other lands or else another war could break out. Typically Remiens are consider a separate race, you are more human-like in appearance so they are continue to live side by side with other Non-Remiens (except some city who forbid it). Yet some Remiens also have the option to live in the Remienium Islands if they choose. Characters Talos Talos Ashton is the main protagonist of Eternal Remien. He is gifted with the ability of the Red Arts at birth. Sophia Sophia McKay is gifted with the ability of the White Arts at birth. Enrike Enrike Malachai is gifted with the ability of the Black Arts at birth. Charlotte Charlotte Sinclair is gifted with the ability of the Red Arts at birth. Zeypher Zeypher Melkor is gifted with two ability of both Blue and Black Arts also known as an A Remien birth. Story Development history The original concept was first develop during 2003. The creator, Zeypher has started creating the game using the user-friendly program known as Rpg Maker 2003 or short RPG Maker 2K3. A lot of the materials used to develop the game such as graphics, music, animation were either created or edited. It was simply a proto-type of his idea just so the basic layout of the game was there. The game's opening has been changed at least three times during the choice of this program and roughly half of the game has been completed. During the course of development, the creator was going through college, and jobs so the game took a back seat for a long period of time. During the break, during two of his classes (Creative Writing and Sci-Fi Writing) he has continue developing ideas for the Eternal Remien universe. During the Creative Writing class, he was given an assignment in creating a screenplay for anything and without hesitant he develop a screenplay version of Eternal Remien. Within the screenplay, it contain new characters that were only featured there. The basic format is there and were alter to include a new conflict and ally for the main heroes. During the Sci-Fi Writing class, he maintain more true to his original idea and even included a back story before the events of Eternal Remien which is still used. Ideas are being develop in creating a pre-quel to Eternal Remien, but it was yet to be green-lighted. It was during summer break that a new version of RPG Maker was created, XP. A lot of the graphics, characters, and name were eventually transfer over. Another break was taken, this one being of his married to his wife, Jocelyn. Before continuing with developing of Eternal Remien for RPG Maker XP, a newer version came out... VX. This was first of it's kind that he had to pay for in order to create the game, but nevertheless he bought the program and resume the program. It was roughly 2009 when he began transfering over all the information once more into the VX program. After his marriage, the creator continue developing other new concept and mini-game that will be featured when he wasn't transferring over data. During the long tedious process, the creator changed the opening once more to be accurate to his book version which was created late 2009. So far only the first chapter is completed with about 26 pages developed. This was yet another way for the creator to maintain his thought process of the entire Eternal Remien universe. Now the game is on full speed once more, and the creator will continue to develop the game inbetween classes, and work. Further updates are yet to be revealed. Music Eternal Remien II Artwork Image:Eternal_Remien_Potential_Boxcover1.jpg Image:Eternal_Remien_Potential_Boxcover2.jpg Image:Map.jpg|Where most of ER take place Image:Map2.jpg|North Hemisphere Gameplay Image:Remien Village At Night.jpg|Remien Village at night Image:Talos Status Menu.jpg|Status screen for Talos (Image Unedited) Image:Sophia Status Menu.jpg|Status screen for Sophia Category:Eternal Remien Category:Games